Innocent horror
by 101spacemonkey
Summary: hell breaks loose for Nick and Greg -especially Greg- due to little bit of DNA


**Disclaimer:** i dont own CSI, i just wish i did...

**A/N:** this is a result of 'revising' with friends... contains slash, and non-con (well sort of, you'll see...)

'I didn't hurt you, did I?' Greg asked Nick.

'No, babe, you didn't, but maybe next time we should be more careful' replied Nick as he got out of bed and started to get dressed.

Greg leapt out of bed and grabbed Nick around his waist, 'I love you'

'I love you to, babe' replied Nick shrugging Greg off, 'but I've got to go to work now, not all of us have the day off!'

'Spoilsport!' laughed Greg, 'see you later'

Once Nick had left Greg set about his plans for that evening, unknown to Nick he had planned a special dinner. Grabbing his coat he left the house to pick up a few essential in the local market.

XXXXXXXXXX

'What ya got for me Gris?' asked Nick

'Double on the Strip, you're with Warrick'

'Double eh? Fun as always, see you later'

XXXXXXXXXX

Nick raised his head, and looked over the scene then compared to the photo he had just taken. As he used the camera to zoom in on the picture he noticed something new. Putting down the camera he kneeled down and bagged the stray fibre. As he looked up to call over to Warrick he saw a man advance on him.

'Warrick, behind you!' he yelled.

Warrick was too slow in reacting and was struck across the head, as he slumped to the ground, Nick had his gun raised and was shouting at the mystery assailant to put the pipe in their hands down, little knowing the man in front of him had an accomplice who was advancing on him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom watched through the window to Warrick's room and shook his head. He had heard about how they had been found, Warrick was on the ground, whereas Nick had obviously been in possession of his gun when he was attacked. He had seen the photos; whoever had done this had an accomplice. As he headed over to Nicks room he watched as a small blond petite Doctor exited his room, and pulled him over to the side.

'You're his boss, right? And you're with the Crime Lab?'

Grissom simply nodded sensing the slight nervousness in the Doctors voice; he hoped it was simply due to his height over her, but he could sense it was more than that.

'I hope this helps with your investigation, but Mr Stokes showed signs of rape'

Grissom was speechless, he looked in at the young CSI and felt a huge rage overcome him, he had to find the people who had done this.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the lab Grissom was analysing the evidence that had been gathered personally, until either Warrick or Nick woke up and could tell him what happened to Nick, he would respect their privacy and analyse the evidence himself, so that the team wouldn't know the true extent of the injuries sustained by Nick.

It was as he ran the DNA gathered from Nick that his heart near stopped when he found a match.

Staring back at him from his computer screen was the new Level 1 CSI Greg Sanders. He took off his glasses and pinched his nose, evidence never lied but he still re-ran it to be sure. He hoped the computer had made a mistake but he knew it hadn't and he resented the fact that it was right.

Quickly clearing the desk of the evidence, he made his way to Jim Brass's office

XXXXXXXXXX

Jim was shocked at what Grissom had said, but knew they had to follow procedure, with no witnesses currently and only the evidence to go on, they had to bring in Greg for questioning.

He lifted his phone his eyes never once escaping the slumped form of Grissom and called for a Patrol unit to accompany them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg had been dancing around his apartment to music, but he quickly turned off his stereo knowing Nick wouldn't appreciate it when he came home. He heard the door knock and quickly lit the candles on the table before answering it with a grin across his face and a spring in his step.

His face fell when he was greeted by Grissom and Brass as well as two patrol officers.

Trying to laugh off his alarm he asked, 'what's up guys?.' just as he noticed the look of disappointment in Grissom's eyes.

Brass pushed his way into the apartment and grabbed Greg, 'I'm arresting you on suspicion…' the rest was lost to Greg as he tried to overcome his shock, 'but I haven't done anything, I wouldn't do that to Nick, where is he? Is he okay?' he cried.

'The evidence never lies' said Grissom

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg was sitting in the interrogation room. He couldn't believe what they were saying. He would never do that to Nick, he loved him.

'Please just let me see Nick'

'I can't allow that to happen and you know that' replied Brass

'But I didn't do anything'

'Then how come we found your DNA in Nick?'

Greg swallowed the lump that rose in his throat, he couldn't tell them the truth; Nick hadn't come out yet, not even to his parents. He had sworn he wouldn't tell anyone till Nick was ready. He couldn't betray that trust, no matter what the consequences were, he loved him too much.

'I don't know' he quietly mumbled.

Brass simply lowered his head and signalled for Greg to be taken away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg could feel the cold of his cell seep into his bones. At least this wasn't prison, but that didn't make how he felt any better. The Cops had kindly given him a room partner, who had been informed that he worked for the police. That was all the man had needed to know, however they had also informed him of why Greg was there, which had brought a smile the mans lips as Greg shuddered.

The laughter of the Policemen could be heard as they walked away from the cell, content with themselves that Greg would suffer for attacking one of their own and left Greg alone with his new cell buddy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Warrick had woken up half an hour earlier but had been unable to enlighten Grissom much; he was shocked however when he found out that Greg was a suspect.

'He can't be, man… its Greg for crying out loud!'

'The evidence says otherwise' intoned Grissom just as a Nurse rushed into Nick's room. He made his apologies and left to see Nick.

When Grissom walked into Nick's room, Nick looked up at him groggily and asked where Greg was. Grissom's face paled and Nick picked up on this.

'Gris! What's wrong with Greg?'

'There is nothing wrong with Greg; the only thing wrong is what he did to you'

The look of confusion that spread over Nicks face caused Grissom's heart to skip a beat, maybe Nick didn't remember?

Pulling over a seat, he gently as possible informed Nick that Greg had been arrested for rape and had been unable to provide a substantial reason as to how his DNA was found in Nick.

Nick grabbed at his head, 'oh you've got this all wrong! Of course he didn't tell you how it got there, I asked him not to tell anyone'

Grissom looked confused at this revelation.

'He's my boyfriend, I asked him not to tell anyone as I wasn't ready to come out.' shouted Nick as he struggled to get out of bed.

Grissom couldn't believe what he was hearing; the evidence, it never lied, but now? Ordering Nick to stay put he sighed as he saw the young man rise once again from his bed to follow Grissom out of the room.

He dialled Brass ignoring the protests of a nearby Nurse, as he told him everything that Nick had said as he exited the Hospital with Nick just behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

Greg slowly walked back until he hit the wall. He knew there would be no escape from this man, but he could at least try. He ducked as the first blow came and tried to hit back, but he man grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall. Greg wanted to fight back, but part of him refused to, this was his punishment, his penance, he knew he was innocent of what he was accused, but he must have hurt Nick more than he thought.

He allowed the blows to rain down, feeling his lip spilt. His ribs cried out in pain as both feet and fists flew at him. Then it stopped. The man was breathing heavily and Greg was almost too fearful to look up at him. Closing his eyes he hoped the man would just leave him alone. Instead he felt the man grab his shoulders and push him up against the wall. The man was fumbling with Greg's orange tracksuit. Greg tried to free himself from the mans grasp, but it was useless, next thing he knew he was slammed face first into the wall.

His head hurt and he grabbed onto the bars on the bed next to him to try and stand and regain composure while his other hand tried to cover himself up, as he watched in horror as the man loosened his own clothing. Greg tried to run at him, but the man grabbed him and slammed him back into the wall.

'I was going to go easy on you and all, why'd you make it all difficult, this is what you like aint it scum?' he whispered into Greg's ear.

Greg cried out as the mans hands found there way over his body and slowly descended.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nick jumped out of the car when they pulled up to the station, running as fast as he could through the doors with Grissom close behind much to the surprise of the Policemen gathered there.

'Release Greg Sanders now!' yelled Nick as he raced down towards the cells as Grissom explained the situation.

Nick stopped dead when he heard the cries of Greg, surging forward he followed the sounds and shouted up the corridor at the Grissom and the others to come quick and open the door to the cell.

As the men opened the cells door, Nick just saw red while Grissom blanched. There pinned up against the wall was Greg silent tears streaming down his face as a man assaulted him.

Nick grabbed the offending man in question and was about to pummel him to death when he was held back by two officers. He shook off their grip as he rushed over to Greg who had fallen to the ground and drawn his knees up to his chest.

'Greg, babe? It's me Nick, your safe now.'

Greg hardly seemed to hear him as sobs racked his body; however he looked up and saw Nick.

'Nick babe? I'm so sorry this is all my fault, but I couldn't tell them, I didn't want to hurt you, I love you to much'

As Greg rested his head on nicks shoulder, Nick looked up and shouted over to Grissom, 'Call an ambulance, now!'

Grissom who normally seemed quite cool and calm in these sort of situations, ripped his attention form the man who was being led out of the cell over to the corner that held Nick and Greg. It wasn't that he had forgotten about them, he just couldn't stop feeling wracked with guilt, he wanted to approach them and managed a small apologise, 'Greg, Nick I'm so sorry, but the evidence…'

'Gris, Ambulance!'

Grissom simply showed he understood, and was glad to be doing something to try and distract him from the image of when they had found Greg.

XXXXXXXXX

Grissom watched in silence as Nick had accompanied Greg into the ambulance, clutching at his hand whispering apologies. Running his fingers through his hair he frowned, how could this have happened? The evidence had suggested, but surely there was enough evidence of their relationship in front of him as well, why hadn't he seen it? Why had he been so quick to point the finger of blame at Greg?

Unsure of what to do he got back into his car and followed the ambulance through the town, not knowing what he would do when he got to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXX

Greg had been whisked away from Nick as soon as he had entered A&E. Nick had watched almost in slow motion as the medics swarmed over Greg's prone form and pushed his trolley further and further away form Nick as the curtailed it down the corridor.

He had stumbled back, unable to believe what had happened, when a nurse gently led him over to the waiting area and took his and Greg's contact details.

It was at this point when Grissom burst into A&E as well, looking like he had run a marathon. He made as if to approach Nick, but for once words failed him, and he simply sat opposite Nick and sat in silence.

After what seemed like forever, a Doctor finally appeared and called out, 'Greg Sanders?'

Grissom wasn't sure of how to respond but Nick was up in a flash.

'Mr Stokes, I presume?' the aging doctor asked.

'Yes, how is he?'

'Physically, he will be fine, emotionally, well that might take a bit of time, from what I have gathered of the history around his injuries, you arrived just in time to prevent any internal injuries, however psychologically you may have been too late'

Grissom was quietly eavesdropping, his hands curled up into fists. He had practically done this to the young man himself. Placing his head in his hands, he only looked up when Nick placed a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm not sure if he will want to see you, but you can look through the observation window'

A small smile tugged at the side of his lips as he slowly stood to follow Nick. As Nick followed the Doctor he suddenly swayed. 'Nick!' cried Grissom as he caught him before he could fall, 'I was right when I told you stay put in the hospital earlier'

'You're not right about everything though are you?' replied Nick, a momentary look of grief passed over Grissom's face, and Nick quickly apologised. Although part of him blamed Grissom, he had only been following the evidence; he was the one to blame, keeping everything so secretive, had he not insisted on the secrecy this wouldn't have happened. Grissom had been doing his job, and he had failed his, by not thinking what was best for Greg.

When they finally approached the room that held Greg, Grissom released his hold on Nick and allowed him to walk into the room. He watched as Greg's face lit up on Nick's arrival, and how although cautious at first they had embraced. He decided to leave them alone, and left to check up on Warrick.

XXXXXXXXXX

'G, how are you?' asked Nick apprehensively, fearful of how Greg would react.

Greg lifted his head, a smile plastered over his face, 'better for seeing you, I was so worried, and I thought I'd never see you again…'

Nick cut him short by grabbing Greg's hand in his. There was a moment of silence as Greg seemed to study the hand. Nick worried he had pushed him too far and made to remove his hand from Greg's, but Greg grabbed his hand back.

Greg lowered his head to stare at their intertwined hands, a small tear escaping from his closed eyes, and running down his cheek. Nick saw this, and gently placed his arms around Greg, happy when Greg didn't flinch or pull away as he held Greg firmly in his arms.

'It's over babe. I'm here for you'

Lifting Greg's face to his own, he lightly kissed him, allowing Greg's head to fall back down against his shoulder. Nick looked down at the man he loved. No matter what it took, they would get through this, together.

**A/N:** please review as reviews are love!


End file.
